No todos los héroes usan capa
by AmanthaB
Summary: [BokuAkaKuroTsukki] Tsukishima sabía desde pequeño que no era necesario que todos los héroes usasen capa.


**No todos los héroes usan capa.**  
 _A Haikyuu! fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Kurō Tetsurō/Bokuto Kōtarō/Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima Akiteru.  
 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Poliamor. AU (medio sigue el canon).

* * *

Tsukishima miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño, notando enseguida a los hombres que estaban siguiéndolo, él realmente no era precisamente un cobarde, pero el hecho de que lo estuviesen siguiendo durante la noche desde hace diez minutos alteraría los nervios de cualquiera.

Kei decidió entonces desviar su camino, doblando en la esquina en la dirección contraria a su casa y dirigiéndose hacia el parque, le importaba realmente poco lo que pudiese ocurrir si es que seguían siguiéndole, al menos podría hacerles frente. Pero si lo seguían a su casa tendrían información que él no pensaba darles.

Apenas cruzó el parque, unos pasos se escucharon, pisadas de una carrera, y cuatro tipos estaban rodeándole. Tsukishima siguió con su personalidad característica, sin dejarse intimidar —ayudaba a eso el hecho de que los tipos eran más pequeños que él en estatura—, sin embargo, cuando notó que dos de ellos sacaban navajas su prepotencia sufrió un colapso.

No lo demostró, porque él no podía, pero los tipos pareciera que lo notaron. Al menos esa sensación le dejó a Kei el hecho de que se acercasen amenazantes y uno de ellos lo tomase del cabello para tirarlo al suelo. Pensó que eran ladrones, pero la situación comenzó a tornarse bastante contraria.

Kei cerró los ojos.

Y entonces, alguien gritó su nombre y los tipos lo soltaron, luces comenzaron a apuntarlos y salieron corriendo. Kei fue alzado por la persona que gritó su nombre y abrazado con fuerza, y reconoció ese abrazo en cualquier parte.

Le costaba admitir que había temido —por un segundo— lo que pudiesen hacerle, pero Akiteru no necesito que se lo dijese. Lo sabía.

Kei subió pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su hermano, todavía sin incorporarse totalmente, y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Estaba agradecido porque le hubiese salvado, y Akiteru seguramente lo sabía, porque sonrió susurrando en su oído: "¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes? No todos los héroes usan capa, Kei, y yo seré el héroe siempre que lo necesites".

— ¡Ah! ¡Bro, míralo, nos está engañando!

Tsukishima rápidamente se paró, seguido por su hermano, al oír esa voz tan conocida — _tan horriblemente_ conocida— mientras que dos pares de ojos lo miraban acusadores, y los otros con curiosidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Engañando?

Akiteru se veía sorprendido ante esa afirmación. Kei se sonrojó.

— ¡Tú! ¡Escúchanos bien! ¡Tsukki es nuestro así que no puedes…!

— ¡Bokuto-san!

Kei gritó rápidamente, para callar al as de Fukurodani. Él solo lo miró con la mirada gritándole: "Traidor". Akiteru sonrió.

— ¿Hah? Así que _Kei_ es _suyo_ …

Kei miró de re ojo a su hermano, quien tenía todavía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero se veía bastante peligrosa.

— ¿Le has llamado Kei?

— Akaashi, ¿le ha llamado Kei?

— ¡Oi, oi!

Kuroo y Bokuto hablaron al mismo tiempo, y al final también se sincronizaron para quejarse por ellos. _Ellos_ , los _novios_ del mentado _Kei_ no tenían permiso para llamarle por su nombre… ¡pero sí un desconocido! —según ellos creían—.

Kei suspiró, queriendo explicar el enredo que se estaba formando, pero Akiteru se adelantó. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su hermano menor y besó su mejilla manteniendo su mirada fija en las tres personas que estaban frente suya. Kei se sorprendió un poco cuando notó que incluso Akaashi parecía molesto por ello.

— Claro que le llamo _Kei_ , lo conozco más que ustedes. _Hemos dormido juntos_ muchísimas veces, de hecho, hoy lo haremos de nuevo… Aunque lamentablemente no le dejo dormir mucho… Siempre se queja por eso… desde hace _años_.

Kuroo y Bokuto estaban a punto de ponerse a gritar de nuevo, cuando Akaashi los interrumpió. Él había entendido, había leído entre líneas… y había notado cierto parecido.

— Paren. Es su hermano.

Kuroo y Bokuto se miraron, parpadearon, miraron a los hermanos, Kei se cubrió la cara con una mano y Akiteru sonrió con malicia.

— ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!

Kei supuso que esa no era la mejor forma de conocer a su cuñado, pero parecía que ellos están más preocupados gritando disculpas cada una más estúpida que la anterior como para pensarlo demasiado.

* * *

Amo a los hermanos con todo mi corazón, así que no pude evitar hacer un fic donde incluir a Akiteru. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!


End file.
